Elastomeric surfaces have the potential to significantly reduce the aerodynamic drag due to gaps in control surfaces. In addition, elastomeric surfaces allow new control surfaces to be formed on modern aircraft. Unfortunately, present day sensing systems, such as pitot tubes, require gaps in the aircraft's surface and create drag. Present sen systems are not adapted to determine the position of these advanced control surfaces and do not take advantage of the opportunities for new aircraft sensing systems afforded by elastomeric surfaces.
Thus there exists a need for a sensing system that is designed for these new elastomeric control surfaces and does not create additional aerodyamic drag.